


rain hell on us

by orphan_account



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, im not funny spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harvey street kids college au chat fic :3 mostly maudrey centric but other ships like bobby and gerald or dot and pinkeye will be in too. Platonic relationships will be included as well and also im really not funny so idk why u would even read this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1! we start off with some playful and useless bantering :) 
> 
> Just to note that they are all in college and their majors will be revealed as we go on but they have ALOT of free time for some reason

Oldie added Audgod, Iamawinner, Dottagotta, Lotsoflove, 2Fru'ed4u, T-rex, Bowowow, Creesha, Puzzlemaster, BOOgerboy, toolegit

 

Oldie renamed the chat to Harvey dorm chat

 

Oldie: Alright losers u happy now?

 

Audgod: why is the name so boring 

 

Audgod renames the chat to 69 CENTS CHICKEN NUGGETS

 

Dottagotta: Audrey, that name has no relation to us at all! 

 

Iamawinner: i sensed a vine. 

 

Audgod: see dot even MELVIN gets it

 

Iamawinner: I'll take that as a compliment

 

2Fru'ed4u: why am I even here with you losers ew 

 

2Fru'ed4u left 

 

Oldie added 2Fru'ed4u 

 

Oldie: No leaving, or your after 10 root beer priviliges are taken away! 

 

2Fru'ed4u: this is bullying 

 

Oldie: Suck it :p

 

Creesha: omg I'm finally part of something online! 

 

BOOgerboy: oof

 

Creesha: being alone got me like 

 

Iamawinner: RIP in pieces 

 

Audgod: omg melvin u’re a memer 

 

Iamawinner: ….

 

Audgod: ……. 

 

Audgod: what

 

Dottagotta: I see no purpose to this chat. 

 

Lotsoflove: Its for us to bond online Dot! 

 

Lotsoflove: Besides it makes good entertainment!

 

Dottagotta: Good point. 

 

T-rex: WASSUP HOMIES HOWS IT HANGING 

 

Bowowow: .  

 

Bowowow: run that by me again. 

 

T-rex: I TRIED TEXTING BUT IM STUCK IN ALL CAPS 

 

Puzzlemaster: that….is...so...dumb…. 

 

T-rex: SAD FACE

 

Puzzlemaster: did you just type the word sad face out instead of actually sending a sad face 

 

T-rex: I DONT KNOW HOW TO ACCESS NUMERALS AND SIGNS

 

Puzzlemaster: oh my god 

 

Lotsoflove: It's okay Tiny! We all have weaknesses, don't listen to haters!

 

T-rex: SMILEY FACE

 

Audgod: tiny in all caps is a big mood tbh 

 

Iamawinner: bood 

 

Iamawinner: big mood = bood 

 

Audgod:... 

 

Audgod: why does that make so much sense

 

Iamawinner: ;) 

 

BOOgerboy: **whispers from a distance** ...maudrey…. 

 

Puzzlemaster: iTS MELDREY 

 

BOOgerboy: MAUDREY SOUNDS SO MUCH BETTER U FOOL 

 

BOOgerboy: WHAT THE HELL IS MELDREY IT SOUNDS LIKE THE NAME OF A WHITE COUNTRY SLUT U MEET AT A HOLE IN THE WALL BAR 

 

toolegit: name shaming…a serious offence to the community….not legit man...not legit...

 

toolegit: iM WATCHING U PINKEYE 

 

Bowowow: well this will be fun.


	2. Prank war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prank war begins, soon there will be chaos

Audgod: YO YO YO WE NEED TO RALLY 

 

Iamawinner:? 

 

Audgod: THAT RIVAL DORM CHANCEY  JUST CHALLENGED US TO A FULL ON PRANK WAR 

 

BOOgerboy: OH DAMMMM BRING IT ONNNN 

 

Audgod: I ALREADY HAVE A STRATEGY, IF WE TEAM UP IN PAIRS WE CAN COVER MORE GROUND AND WE CAN HAVE A WIDER RANGE OF PRANKS 

 

Dottagotta: That is a good idea but...a full-on prank war? That hasn't happened in months...

 

Audgod: er well yeah but I'm sure there's obviously a super good reason for them to start one now, like…. boredom. 

 

Dottagotta: ...What did you do Aud? 

 

Audgod: ….

 

Audgod: Lizard. Balloons. Ripped pants. 

 

Iamawinner: that sound amazing and terrifying

 

Audgod: oh ho, it was 

 

Dottagotta: Jesus Christ. 

 

Audgod: sooo all in? 

 

Toolegit: I could use some legit pranking to relieve psychology 101 stress

 

Audgod: nice

2Fru'ed4u: I'm in. 

 

Bowowow: I never pass the chance to crush my enemies. 

 

Creesha: OOO YES PLEASE 

 

Lotsoflove: sure! But I'll just be tagging along with my partner...what are the pairs anyway? 

 

Audgod: Lots, Dots, I'm so sorry but

 

Audgod: I CALL DIBS ON MELVIN 

 

Iamawinner: wtf 

 

Audgod: what u’re the best pranker okay i wanna be the winning pair 

 

Iamawinner: im positively touched by that statement 

 

Audgod: yeah don't let it go to ur head jerkziod

 

Iamawinner: i take back my statement 

 

Puzzlemaster: aw they're bickering like a married couple ;) 

 

BOOgerboy: awwwwww 

 

Dottagotta: I find it highly amusing Fredo and Pinkeye are so invested in their relationship. 

 

Iamawinner: WE'RE RIGHT HERE ASSES 

 

Dottagotta: In any case, Lotta, want to partner up? 

 

Lotsoflove: You know it 

 

Dottagotta: Great!

 

Puzzlemaster: it seems its gonna be u and me, Pinkeye

 

BOOgerboy: I got u bro 

 

Puzzlemaster: **tears** bro 

 

2Fru'ed4u: I guess ill take The Bow...but only bc she's the least annoying..

 

Bowowow: i see, i guess that's acceptable.

 

Oldie: Ger and I will partner up 

 

Toolegit: mmhm 

 

T-rex: I GUESS THAT LEAVES US LUCRETIA 

 

creesha: YAY 

 

Audgod: AW YEA!! HARVEY DORM, LETS CRUSH SOME RIVALSSSSSS!!!! 

 

\-- 

Audrey tiptoes out of her room, arms full with brown bags stuffed with suspicious looking pranking tools, she slowly makes her way to Melvin's room and knocks gingerly on his door. 

 

"Melvin! Melvin!" She hisses impatiently. 

 

the door creaks open and melvin's freckled face peeks out. He hurriedly let her inside and shut the door. 

 

"Did you get the stuff?" he asks in a hushed voice as Audrey kicks her shoes off and sprawls on his bed. 

 

"There's no need for you to whisper, we're alone, and to answer your question, yes," Audrey grins as she empties the brown bags and the colourful (and dangerous) looking contents spill onto Melvin's blue blanket littered with faint golden crowns printed onto the soft fabric. 

 

"This is perfect! Soon, we'll have the best and most elaborate pranks ever to be seen from Harveston…..I can already imagine the legends….Melvin and Audrey….winners and survivors of the Harvey dorm versus the….what's the rival's dorm name again?"

 

"Chancey.'' 

 

"Chancey? That's such a lame name" 

 

"Well, they're all named after streets or avenues or lanes aren't they?"

 

"That's a good point. What was I saying again?" 

 

"Ehhh I wasn't really listening. Let's just make!" Audrey holds up a glue gun to Melvin as she gestures to the abundance of pranking toys that lay waiting to be put to good use. Melvin grins and takes the glue as they get to work. 

 

                   [ONE HOUR LATER]

 

Audgod: where y'all we just finished setting up the pranks

 

Dottagotta: Oh we're infiltrating the Chancey dorm right now to find the best spots to set up the pranks. 

 

Puzzlemaster: same. crawling through air vents rn actually 

 

Oldie: Gerald and I are guarding the entrance to the common room

 

Toolegit: I'm just here for when he bails on us 

 

Toolegit: it's inevitable. 

 

Creesha: We're in the kitchen! 

 

T-rex: GOT OUR PRANKS LOCKED AND LOADED 

 

2Fru'ed4u: someone really needs to like, teach him how to text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddd the maudrey is sort of here ;) sorry if its kinda boring i swear ill try to make it better AND YES THE SPACING IS WEIRD BUT WHERE I WRITE ON IT LOOKS NORMAL IM SO SORRY


End file.
